


Precious Things

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Books, books, boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things

“_Weasley!”_bellowed Snape.

Ron stared in horror at the figure bearing down on him, petrifying even in Muggle attire, and a kind of gurgle slipped from him. “Urkle,” he managed to say, and the object he’d been holding slipped from his grasp.

With nothing short of a roar, Snape Summoned it, inspecting it with a look of tender concern. “I would have you keep your ignorant hands off other people’s precious things,” Snape instructed coolly. “This book is a_first edition_. Do you have anyidea what that_means_?”

“Means I understand now what ’Mione sees in you,” Ron muttered.


End file.
